theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Downtown
Public square is a room on The Island that first came on April 3rd, 2011. It is In between Ogle lake, and the Shopping center. It has been decorated for most parties, During the medieval party 2011, a big dragon was destroying public square, and we had beaten him. the big dragon was used with the dark red crab attack in later june a few days after the party has ended. Public square used to be home of 2 buildings that weren't opened yet. then in september 2011, the crab sticker shop, and the karate center. On october 28th, 2011 the path to the element dojo has arrived. you could go there and help build the karate earth dojo. Public square opened on april 3rd, 2011, 1 week before the diner has opened. Public square can be a non- visitable place. back in march 2011, the map was created. showing 2 unkown rooms called ogle lake and public square. Then public square came april 3rd, at that year. and ogle lake came august 11th that year. On November 7th, 2013, the Yellow crab sign on the Care Center exterior was removed. Sound Effects MUSIC-SWF/PUBLICSQUARE2014 Gallery Graphical designs oldest public square.png|Public Square from April 3rd, 2011-Febuary 10th, 2012 old public square.png|Public Square from Febuary 10th, 2012-March 26th, 2013 public square 2.png|Public Square from March 26th, 2013-April 10th, 2014 public square new.png|Public Square as of April 10th, 2014 2011 Public square medieval.png|Public Square for the Medieval party public square halloween.png|Public Square for the Halloween party 2011 Sky public.jpg|Public square for the Sky Festival Public snow.jpg|Public square for the Christmas Party, and Christmas party 2012 Public square new years 2011.png|Public Square during New Years Day 2012 2012 Public square music festivals.JPG|Public square for the Music festival 2012 Public square music constructions.JPG|Public square for the construction of the Music festival 2012 Public square crab partys.JPG|Public square for the Crab party 2012 Public square crab.JPG|Public square for the construction of the Crab party 2012 Public square april fool.JPG|Public square for the April fools party 2012 Public square st patrickss.jpg|Public square for the St patricks party Public square st patricks constructions.jpg|Public square for the construction of the St patricks party Public Sky.jpg|Public square for the Space For Sky Festival Public constructions.jpg|Public square for the construction of the DJ Party Public dj.jpg|Public square for the DJ Party 2013 Public square water.png|Public square for the Festival of Water 2013 Public square crab.png|Public square for the Crab party 2013 public square crab con.png|Public square for construction of the Crab party 2013 Public square care con.png|Public Square for the first phase of the construction of the Crab care center public square care con 2.png|Public Square for phase 2 of the Crab care center construction Public square care con 3.png|Public Square for phase 3 of the Crab care center construction Public square dusk.png|Public Square during Dusk week Public square movie.png|Public Square during the Mountain climb 2013 phase 1 Public square movie 2.png|Public Square during the Mountain climb 2013 phase 2 Public square music con.png|Public Square during the construction of the Music festival 2013 Public square music festival.png|Public Square during the Music festival 2013 Public square music festival 2.png|Public Square during the Music festival 2013 phase 2 Public square superhero.png|Public Square during Operation: Super Hero Public square fun fair 2.png|Public Square during the Fun Fair 2013 Public square element.png|Public Square during the Element Party 2013 Public square zombie.png|Public Square during the Zombie Takeover Public square holiday.png|Public Square during the Holiday Party 2013 Public square new year.png|Public Square during the New Years Event 2013 2014 Public Square 3rd.png|Public Square during the 3rd Anniversary Party Public Square st patricks con.png|Public Square during the construction of the ST Patricks Party 2014 Public Square st patricks.png|Public Square during the ST Patricks Party 2014 Public Square crab con.png|Public Square during the construction of the Crab Party 2014 Category:Images Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:Rooms Category:Renovated Category:The Island